A Bird in the Hoof/Gallery
"I'm late!" Fluttershy "there you go Mr Mousy" S01E22.PNG|No creature is too small in need of Fluttershy's assistance. Fluttershy happy to help a mouse S1E22.png|Fluttershy: Always happy to help little woodland creatures. Fluttershy in her cottage S1E22.png|A chipper Fluttershy. Mr. Mouse and his family.png|Just follow Dr. Fluttershy's orders! Fluttershy its nothing S01E22.png Angel spots the time S01E22.png|Something's wrong with Angel! Angel crashes into Fluttershy S1E22.png|Bunny bump! Fluttershy turns to look at Angel S1E22.png|And face splat! Angel and the time S01E22.png|Look at the time! Angel and Clock S1E22.PNG Angel wants to be a clock S01E22.png|Angel is a clock Angel running S01E22.png Fluttershy thinking S01E22.png|Fluttershy. Fluttershy "running out of time?" S01E22.png Fluttershy trying to guess S01E22.png|Hmm, maybe, that doesn't sound right. Angel excited S01E22.png Fluttershy is late S1E22.png Fluttershy stares at Ponyville clock tower S01E22.png|Fluttershy's cutest expression. Fluttershy's late for a very important date S01E22.png|Fluttershy realizing she's late for the brunch Fluttershy realized what shes late for S01E22.png Angel pointing at his nose S01E22.png Fluttershy worried S01E22.png Angel Fell Over S1E22.PNG Fluttershy doesnt know what to do S01E22.png Fluttershy in front of a mirror S01E22.png|Is her mane ok? Fluttershy at her closet S01E22.png|Fluttershy must be holding onto Twilight and Pinkie's gala dresses Fluttershy maybe shouldnt go S01E22.png|"Maybe I shouldn't go" Fluttershy realizes she's late S1E22.png Fluttershy sitting on the floor S1E22.png Fluttershy going to the brunch S01E22.png Fluttershy thanks Angel S01E22.png|Thank you Angel! Angel wasting no time S01E22.png|Hurry up! Fluttershy about to leave her cottage S1E22.png|She still looks so worried. Angel slamming the door S01E22.png|Angel, ready to have the house to himself. Angel locks the front door S01E22.png|Now go along Fluttershy! At the party Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow Dash wonders what the guards' pay is like Rainbow Dash trying to get the the guard's attention S1E22.png|Helloooo? Rainbow Dash making funny face S1E22.png|Aren't I a totally, silly pony? Rainbow stretch S01E22.png|Nyah Nyah! Funny face RD S1E22.png|I think I'm gonna vomit... Expressionless royal guard S1E22.png|Apparently not... Rainbow trying hard to get the guard's attention S1E22.png|Anyone there?!?! Rainbow Dash Derp S1E22.png|Apparently, Rainbow thought impersonating Derpy would get a rise out of the guards. It didn't. Rainbow fails to amuse the guards S1E22.png|Rainbow fails to amuse the guards Fluttershy arrives S01E22.png|Can I come in? Royal guards prevent Fluttershy from entering S01E22.png|Nope! Fluttershy scared S01E22.png|Oh sorry. Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png|Twilight? Twilight calling Fluttershy S1E22.png|Luckily Twilight is there to confirm who she is! Fluttershy may go through S1E22.png|"She's on the list!" Fluttershy and Twilight in Sugarcube Corner S1E22.png Unbaked pies S01E22.png|Future Cupcakes Spike rings the bell S01E22.png|Ding, pies are done. Mr cake about to deliver the muffins S1E22.png|Delivery on the way Spike bakes the pies.png|Who needs an oven when you have Spike? Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png|Mr.Cake with a delightful smile on his face. Mr. and Mrs. Cake being presentable S1E22.png|The Cakes looks pleased. Fluttershy and awkward Twilight S01E22.png Twilight sweat S01E22.png Twilight nervous S01E22.png|Twilight hoping everything goes well Twilight eye twitch S01E22.png Fluttershy notices Philomena S1E22.png Fluttershy and Twilight having a conversation S1E22.png Fluttershy follows Twilight S1E22.png Fluttershy's sad smile S1E22.png Fluttershy happy S01E22.png Rarity shocked S1E22.png|Did I over dress? Rarity avoiding anything that could stain her dress S1E22.png|Don't you touch me! Rarity looks at the cupcakes S1E22.png Rarity scared for her dress S1E22.png Applejack looking tense S01E22.png Sandwich with meat? S1E22.png|A sandwich.....WITH MEAT! D: Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 1 S01E22.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 2 S01E22.png Applejack doesn't know what to eat first 3 S01E22.png AJ can't decide S1E22.png|Which food should she eat first, the pie or the lettuce or what is it?! Applejack "I'm not hungry" S1E22.png|Applejack gives up Pinkie Pie in front of Fluttershy S1E22.png Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png Pinkie Pie jumps over cupcakes S1E22.png Pinkie Pie looks at the candy S1E22.png Pinkie Pie about to hit herself with a pie S1E22.png Pinkie Pie holding a pie in her hoof S1E22.png Pinkie Pie puts a pie to her face S1E22.png|Who loves pie? Pinkie Pie! Pinkie Pie looks at the chocolate fountain S1E22.png Pinkie in the chocolate fountain S01E22.png|She also loves chocolate... Pinkie Pie's face covered in chocolate S1E22.png Pinkie Pie munching on food S1E22.png Celestia cupcake S01E22.png Pinkie eats Celestia's cupcake S1E22.png|...and stealing royal cupcakes? Pinkie Pie munching on a cupcake S1E22.png Mr and Mrs Cake taken aback S1E22.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake aren't at all happy with how Pinkie is acting... Mrs. Cake dashing S1E22.png Pinkie Pie's tail is being pulled S1E22.png Mr. Cake compensates S1E22.png Mr. Cake apologizes S1E22.png Celestia brunch S01E22.png|Eating and drinking in a beautiful princess way. Mrs. Cake call to action S1E22.png|''"Empty teacup at four o' clock!"'' Mr. Cake call to action S1E22.png|''"I see it, honey bun!"'' Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png Mr. Cake filling tea again S1E22.png Celestia and her tea S1E22.png|Making sure the Princess always has a drink Celestia grin S01E22.png Celestia fraud S01E22.png|Fake sip. Celestia gotcha S01E22.png|Yeah! Princess Celestia says gotcha S1E22.png|"Gotcha!" Mr. and Mrs. Cake S1E22.png Twilight worry S01E22.png Twilight hiding S01E22.png Fluttershy talking with Celestia S1E22.png|Fluttershy and Celestia talking about animals Fluttershy talking to the Princess S01E22.png Celestia and Fluttershy bond over love of animals S01E22.png Fluttershy concerned about the health of the Princess's pet S1E22.png Celestia and featherless Philomena S01E22.png|Is that bird okay? Fluttershy oh my S01E22.png Philomena in her cage S01E22.png|Philomena in her royal cage A Guard whispers to Celestia S1E22.png|murmur murmur murmur... Applejack and Rarity look to their side S1E22.png Twilight drinking S01E22.png Twilight shocked S01E22.png|Twilight is shocked at the brunch ending so early Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Celestia thanks everyone for coming and allowing her to know them better Celestia exits the brunch S01E22.png Fluttershy worried about Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy notices Princess Celestia's pet bird. Applejack is surprised S1E22.png Applejack "Now I can eat something" S1E22.png Mr. Cake cleaning the table just as Applejack is about to start eating S1E22.png Applejack disappointed because Mr. Cake took the food before she could eat anything S1E22.png Ponies leaving S01E22.png|Ponies leave Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie leaving with the other ponies S1E22.png Pinkie Pie Cartwheeling her way out S1E22.png|A hyper Pinkie kicks another pony in the face Rarity leaving the party S1E22.png|"Nopony move, and the dress won't be hurt!" Rarity eyes other ponies suspiciously S01E22.png|"BACK! BACK, I SAY!" Applejack leaving with food S1E22.png|While Applejack leaves with the jackpot Twilight is relieved S1E22.png|At least nothing bad happened Philomena's empty bird cage S01E22.png|Spoke too soon there, Twilight Taking care of Philomena Fluttershy takes Philomena home S01E22.png|Fluttershy decides to look after Philomena Fluttershy taking care of Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy wishes she could remedy the phoenix "problem" quickly. Philomena head bonk 1 S01E22.png|To the left... A worried Fluttershy S1E22.png|Too bad Philomena doesn't look too good Philomena head bonk 2 S01E22.png|To the right... Fluttershy looks at Philomena S1E22.png Fluttershy caring for Philomena S01E22.png|"Oh my. We'd better get you to bed right away." Fluttershy covering Philomena S01E22.png|Hush now. Fluttershy giving thermometer to Philomena S1E22.png Too hot S1E22.png|TOO HOT! Fluttershy alarmed because Philomena has fever S1E22.png Fluttershy taking care of Philomena2 S01E22.png Too cold S1E22.png|T-t-too coooooold... Fluttershy is frustrated S1E22.png Fluttershy and coughing Philomena S01E22.png Philomena hates medicine S01E22.png|Bleh, medicine Fluttershy sitting like a person S1E22.png|She's sitting like a person! Philomena yummy S01E22.png|Yummy! Fluttershy always works S01E22.png Fluttershy smugs S1E22.png|Smug Fluttershy Fluttershy didnt see that coming S01E22.png Philomena doesn't take her medicine S01E22.png|''Almost always'' Fluttershy daww S01E22.png Fluttershy made soup S01E22.png Philomena refuses to drink soup S1E22.png|You don't want soup either? Fluttershy hmm S01E22.png Fluttershy serves Philomena soup S01E22.png Philomena drowned S01E22.png Fluttershy and Philomena2 S01E22.png Philomena eating S01E22.png|She's eating mouse food Fluttershy with Hummingway on arm S1E22.png Fluttershy and a new friend1 S01E22.png Hummingway befriends Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy singing S01E22.png Hummingway sings to Fluttershy S1E22.png|Fluttershy tries to get Philomena to sing to feel better Fluttershy waiting for Philomena to sing S01E22.png Fluttershy singing again S01E22.png Fluttershy smiles S01E22.png|Wait. . . . . Philomena spitting up food S01E22.png|And barfs it back up. Fluttershy hmm2 S01E22.png|Heh. . .um. . . ok then. . Fluttershy humidifier S01E22.png Fluttershy deep breath S01E22.png Philomena relaxing S01E22.png|Relieving... Fluttershy smile S01E22.png Fluttershy cutness overload S01E22.png Fluttershy disappointed S01E22.png Fluttershy uhm S01E22.png Philomena gets aromatherapy S1E22.png Philomena breathing S01E22.png Fluttershy hmm3 S01E22.png|So much for aromatherapy... Philomena gets a warm bath S1E22.png|...or a bath... Philomena gets ointment S1E22.png|...or ointment... Dr. Fluttershy S1E22.png|Paging Dr. Fluttershy! Angel wipes off Fluttershy's sweat S01E22.png Philomena with feathers taped on S01E22.png Fluttershy looks down S1E22.png Fluttershy with Philomena in the hoof S1E22.png Twilight sneakily helps Fluttershy apprehensively approaches the door S1E22.png|Oh dear, someone's at the door... Fluttershy Scared S01E22.png|Oh hi Twilight! Twilight gasps S01E22.png Twilight "what is Celestia's pet doing here?" S01E22.png Fluttershy looking concerned S01E22.png Twilight finds Philomena S01E22.png|YOU TOOK WHAT? Fluttershy and Twilight 3 S01E22.png Twilight scolding Fluttershy S1E22.png Philomena delayed cough S01E22.png Hiding Philomena in the basket S1E22.png|Quick, hide her in the basket! Twilight surprised tail S01E22.png|Help, my tail is possessed! Royal Guards asking for Philomena S1E22.png|Before the guards see! Twilight scared of royal guards S01E22.png Guards ask Twilight S1E22.png|The guards ask about Philomena Twilight smiles nervously at royal guards S01E22.png Twilight Covering up S1E22.png|There's no birds here? Fluttershy is covering up with coughing S1E22.png|Covering up Philomena's coughing with their own fake illnesses Confused Guards S1E22.png|The guards aren't sure, what to think Twilight sticking her tongue out S1E22.png Fluttershy hiding Philomena S1E22.png Twilight pushing guards out S1E22.png|Twilight gets rid of the guards Guards leaving S1E22.png|The guards leave Fluttershy walking out to return Philomena S1E22.png Fluttershy do you S01E22.png Fluttershy banished S01E22.png Fluttershy in a dungeon S01E22.png Fluttershy in a dungeon in the place she is bannished S01E22.png Fluttershy with her basket S01E22.png Twilight groans angrily at Fluttershy S01E22.png Twilight and medicine "no excuses" S01E22.png|No excuses! Philomena capsule S01E22.png|Insert medicine here please. Philomena itchy S01E22.png|Itchy...tasty... Philomena in a neck cast S01E22.png|Tough love! Philomena tries pulling cone off S01E22.png Philomena cone S01E22.png|Look at me! I'm a metal detector! Twilight tough love S1E22.png Philomena rolling S01E22.png|And I'm rolling! Twilight one step ahead S1E22.png Twilight smells soup S1E22.png Fluttershy worried S01E22 (2).png Twilight devilish look S1E22.png|I don't think I like the look on her face right now... Twilight 2nd devilish look S1E22.png Chasing Philomena Philomena escapes S01E22.png|Philomena finally escapes Fluttershy running after Philomena S01E22.png|Fluttershy chases her out the door. Twilight runs after Philomena S01E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy chase Philomena S01E22.png Twilight and Fluttershy lose sight of Philomena S01E22.png Guard showing what Philomena looks like S1E22.png|The guards are showing posters of Philomena now Philomena disguised S01E22.png|Handy disguise you've got there... Philomena wearing a mustache S1E22.png|Who is that? Twilight and Fluttershy describing Philomena S01E22.png|A bird in disguise Fluttershy and Twilight thinking where to look for Philomena S01E22.png Twilight sneaks past Royal Guards S01E22.png|Tippy-hoof Twilight. Twilight and Fluttershy collide S01E22.png Philomena vandalising posters S1E22.png|Vandalising the missing posters so nobody will find her Rainbow Dash wants a race S1E22.png|Are you guys racing?!? Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie playing at the fountain S01E22.png Pinkie Pie with puffed cheeks S1E22.png Fluttershy "excuse me" S01E22.png|Pinkie on top of Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie on top of Fluttershy S01E22.png|Oh hey! The ponies talking near the fountain S1E22.png|"Beg your pardon." Twilight strong S1E22.png|"Put me down!" Applejack and Rarity next to the fountain S1E22.png|"What in tarnation--" Philomena is now completely bald S1E22.png Fluttershy "come down from there" S01E22.png|"Philomena, come down from there! You'll hurt yourself!" Philomena turns to dust Philomena losing her last feather S01E22.png|Philomena is completely bald... Philomena faking S01E22.png|...and died for being bald... Philomena faking2 S01E22.png|Is there such disease of dying for being bald? Philomena dies S1E22.png|Philomena falls... Fluttershy wings missing S1E22.png|Fluttershy rushes in to save her. Fluttershy dolphin dive S01E22.png Philomena burst into flames S1E22.png|...and she's on fire? Fluttershy gasp S01E22.png Fluttershy attempting to catch Philomena S1E22.png|Catch the bird Epic group GASP S1E22.png|Ponies' gasp! Fluttershy holds Philomena's ashes S01E22.png|Fluttershy holding the charred remains of Philomena Fluttershy holding Philomena's ashes S1E22.png Crying Fluttershy S01E22.png Royal guards surprised S01E22.png|Royal Guards' gasp! Princess Celestia discovers Fluttersy S1E22.png|Celestia finds her bird's ashes Twilight and friends bow to Celestia S01E22.png Sad Fluttershy and shocked Twilight S01E22.png|Poor Fluttershy feels awful for taking the bird and not being able to nurse her back to health, and now has to deal with Celestia? Twilight your majesty S1E22.png Fluttershy didn't know any better S01E22.png Twilight it was my fault S1E22.png Twilight "But you were only trying to help." S1E22.png Fluttershy "some help I was" S01E22.png Twilight let me do this S1E22.png Pinkie Pie no it's my fault S1E22.png Pinkie Pie what are talking S1E22.png|Wait, what were we talking about again? Fluttershy accepts responsibility S01E22.png Fluttershy apologizes to Celestia S1E22.png|A sad Fluttershy apologizes to the princess... Celestia looks over Philomena's ashes S01E22.png Fluttershy sad S01E22.png Princess Celestia talking to Philomena's ashes S01E22.png|Celestia telling Philomena to stop fooling around. Philomena the Phoenix Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow, and Pinkie gasp at Philomena's renewal S01E22.png Philomena renewed S01E22.png|...only for Philomena to come back to life! Philomena emerges from the ashes S01E22.png|Philomena in all of her glory Princess Celestia shows Philomena to Fluttershy S01E22.png|Philomena is a phoenix Fluttershy in front of Princess Celestia S1E22.png|"A phoenix?" Fluttershy and the new Philomena S01E22.png Philomena takes flight S01E22.png Fluttershy amazed by Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy and Celestia "rather melodramatic" S01E22.png|Celestia explains to Fluttershy that Philomena is a phoenix and that every so often she has to pluck all her feathers out to refresh herself Philomena returns back to Celestia S01E22.png|''It's the ordinary life cycle of a phoenix'' Philomena prideful S01E22.png Philomena oh! S01E22.png Philomena blushing S01E22.png| Phoenix blushing Philomena apologizes to Fluttershy S01E22.png|Philomena apologizes to Fluttershy for making her so worried Fluttershy has some imagination S01E22.png Fluttershy "I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions" S01E22.png Princess Celestia and Philomena S01E22.png Fluttershy with a feather in her hair S01E22.png Philomena gives Fluttershy a present S01E22.png|So thanks her with a present! Rainbow Dash contemplating final prank on royal guards S1E22.png|Hm... Rainbow and Philomena S01E22.png|A plotting Rainbow has another thing for Philomena to do. Guards tickled S01E22.png|EEP! The tickleness! Philomena tickling Royal Guard S01E22.png|...Must...handle...! Guards laughing S01E22.png|Oh forget it, let us laugh! Rainbow Dash high-fives Philomena S1E22.png Twilight, Fluttershy, and Celestia laughing S01E22.png Everyone is laughing S1E22.png|All's well that ends well. Production Mlp board sample ii by sibsy-d4apmuj.jpg|A storyboard from the episode, by Sabrina Alberghetti Category:Season 1 episode galleries